Locater pins are currently used in the automobile industry for positioning or locating fixed or static windows such as windscreens in the metal frames of a vehicle chassis during the window assembly process. The metal frames typically include two or more registration holes or slots. The locater pins include a flat head and an elongate stem extending from the head. In use, the flat head is rigidly adhered in face to face contact with the window glass at specific positions on the periphery of that glass panel. A sealing and bonding compound, such as urethane, is applied around the perimeter of the glass for bonding the panel to the frame. The glass panel with projecting pins can then be properly located in the frame by positioning the pins in their associated holes or slots in the frame. The pins eliminate the need for complex holding fixtures for maintaining the glass in position while the urethane cures.
One problem with the current arrangement, however, is that as the vehicle chassis trundles along the production line severe vibrations are often imparted to the glass panels sitting in the frames. The glass panels have limited movement due to the location of the rigidly attached pins in their associated holes, so the vibrations transmit stresses to the glass which is vulnerable to breakage. Breakage of the glass naturally delays the production process and increases overall production cost.
Another similar problem occurs during the service life of the vehicle. That is, vibration and chassis flexure which occur during ordinary vehicle operation induce stresses between the glass panel and the frame at the locater pins which can cause undesirable squeaking noises as well as failure of the glass.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above problems.